Moving Slow
by Kitsune's Temari
Summary: Hayner moves to Twilight town from Destiny islands, already he has friends and enemies, but what awaits him is yet to be said. I'm sorry I am really bad at summaries. Anyway pairing Seiner. T rating for now. I'm sorry for not updating. I have uber busy
1. Chapter one

Okay so this is my first time here on , and I am here to say my work is not Perfect nor very _very_ good.

But I would be very happy to have you read it and enjoy. Waring it is a yaoi, T rateing for now. Might sumbit to change later on. Also plain warning, My spelling is terrable.......I mean really_** really**_ bad; same with grammer, if their is anyone who wants to wrok as an editor for me they are welcome too.

Oh yeah, Seifer and Hayner and all of kingdom hearts (c) of Squar Enix.

* * *

MOVING SLOW

I have always loved alleyways, like the ones you see in movies. The dark arcane looking ones. Not the dirty and rusty ones that you're afraid to step into. Just the ones that are clean and you just want to walk along and hum to yourself. Maybe that's why I'm not as pissed at my parents about moving to Twilight town. Even though I've only been here a couple of weeks I still can't get that excited feeling of walking down the closed path that leads between market street and central. I watch in amusement as the other pedestrians take the tram, sure it is faster. But it's so boring. What's also cool about this place is the underground walkway. It feels like your going underground in one of those subway stations without having to deal with the subway. The vents that circulate the outside leave a very nice breeze that doesn't smell, bad….but more so that it smells like the earth. The rusty worn smell; the city smell.

The other cool part about he underground tunnels, is that, apart form the cleaners who sweep the place every week or so. No one ever comes down there; the place is almost always empty. _Almost always_. When I moved it gave me a great place to practice skate boarding. Which I hadn't been able to practice in a long time as there are not many places to skateboard in Destiny islands; it's a beautiful place; but all it is, is a giant sand pit. It was like I was deprived of much of the sidewalk, plus the only skate park there was very small and always crowded. There were few times when I could go skate on my own, but that meant cutting class, which also meant being held back. Let me tell you now, it's very embarrassing and it hurts your self esteem. I had to watch as my friends raise a grade higher and I was still in the same class. But here, here I can skate to my hearts content. I can skate to the store and to the post office, when school starts in the next month I can skate to school. I even found someone who like skateboarding as much as me. He lives near by. His name is Roxas. He's really cool, I met him and his friends out in one of my favorite alleyways that was not far form home and was near the sandlot. Though I wish our meeting hadn't been as awkward.

I had been walking along (_WALKING_) to go get my skateboard at the shop, where it had been the last two night to get repaired after a very embarrassing incident. (Will explain later.) Now the few times I had been back in this area I had passed a side alleyway that led to a small room just under the tram tracks. Hidden by a chain link fence and the entrance obscured by a maroon curtain that might have been, in a past life a actual theater Curtin.

As I decided that day to walk in, I had walked into both a blessing and a near death experience. One I hope to never have ever….._ever_ happen again. Anyway, on entrance to the room, the comfortable amount of light and darkness compared to the bright summer light of Twilight Town made my eyes close to the pain of adjusting. Upon opening them I came face to face with a large blue object; two inches form my face. It wasn't so much the nature of the object of the thing in my face as more over it was the close proximity of it. Now normally this isn't me, but I am a human being and had just moved to a new home, Where I didn't know anything about the place so my sense were on a abnormal high. So of course naturally; I jumped. Then to my luck I tripped over a pipe on the ground and fell flat on my ass.

Seconds past and I soon realized that the thing that had been close to my face was there yet again. In the whole confusion of the ordeal plus my head in pain of hitting a wall I was terrified of the blue object. Apparently it shown threw, as I soon heard laughter and the large blue object was removed and instead there was a hand. Tied to that hand was a face, kind and smiling apolitically (though still laughing) the faces eyes half closed in a crescent shape; a bright blue in color. Framed around it was a sea of blond hair spiked up in an unusual style.

"Sorry about that man" I heard, the boy's voice was kind enough, and he seemed genuinely sorry. That might have been the only reason I took the help and got off my ass. I took a quick moment to glare at him; all I got was a shrug. "Really, I didn't think you'd be scared of a struggle bat."

_Struggle bat; _Now tell me, if you had never heard that name you wouldn't be cautious too.

"Struggle bat?" I asked raising my eyebrow. The boy nodded, and held up the blue object. On full inspection of the object, the giant round _thing_ that I had seen close up was really a bat, padded with a wooden handle. Thinking back on it I remembered seeing one on display somewhere down near the shop closest to the sandlot.

"Yeah, these babies are used during the struggle tournament. Next one is up in three weeks." The blond said looking at his struggle bat proudly the way a hunter would his gun. Perplexed by the damage it could cause by whatever it threw. "You struggle?" He asked.

"No." I responded flatly still looking at the bat. It was padded, so obviously not of any real use or purposeful damage. "Some sort of sport?"

"Thought so, well you look like you can fight you should try out." The boy said, when I looked up to his face he was turned to look a poster off to his right, On it wrote STRUGGLE TURNOMENT SUMMER SPECTICAL 20--.

"Oh I'm Roxas by the way." Roxas said returning his gaze to me. "This is Olette." He said gesturing his hand over the couch, where sat a girl I hadn't seen before. She was cute as far as girls went; she had a calming brown shade of hair that was cut short except for the bottom layer which was slightly curled and layered down by her collar bone. My first impression of Olette was that she loved orange. Sure wore enough, but as time had passed on the next couple of days I grew used to it, by the end of the first week when she met up with a blue shirt I almost didn't recognize her. She responded with a happy "Hi" and a wave that would only ever work with a girl. "And this is Pence" Roxas continued, moving his and over to a box, on it sat another boy, black spiky hair held up by a black and white headband. I nodded; Pence defiantly wasn't imitating, to put it nicely. He is chubby, but not fat. He had a stupid grin on his face and a Popsicle stick in his mouth, which I would have loved to have pulled a bet that it had been ice cream before.

"So are you new? I've never seen you around." Asked Olette, I removed my gaze from Pence back to the girl.

I nodded. I had only been in Twilight town for a no more then a week. The overwhelming aura of the town had kept my attention of watching the patrons of the city and as well kept me from making quick friends.

"Wait, you moved into that house down by the 7 11 right?" Roxas said all of a sudden in thought and looking straight at me. I nodded again and shrugged. "Cool, that's only a few houses from mine, we saw the moving van."

"Where'd you move from?" Pence asked.

"Destiny islands." I replied raising my head to look at the bit of light that was now inverted by the train moving overhead. "Oh, my names Hayner by the way."

"Nice to meet you Hayner." Olette said, closely fallowed by a ditto from the two other boys in unison.

"So how do you like Twilight town?" Roxas asked.

"I miss home, but I like it here I can skateboard easily and I don't have to worry about sand issues." I said happily waving my hand in front of my face. I looked at the trio to find that Pence and Olette were giving each other a look and that Roxas was now looking at me like I had grown a second head. "What?" I asked.

"You like skateboarding too?" Roxas asked. I nodded. "Finally, someone else!" He said. "Hardly anyone around here skateboards even though it is the perfect place to do so. The only people here that skateboard are….Me, Axle" Olette took that chance to giggle and spout out a little 'boyfriend' hidden by a cough which Roxas returned with a glare before continuing. "The skate shop crew, most of mail delivery system employs…..you now……and Seifer and Fuu" Roxas said, adding the two last names so quietly that I had to strain to hear it. Not that I needed, I had already met Seifer and his gang. They were the reason I was going to go get my skateboard in the first place. Embarrassment took over and I glared at the ground.

"You okay?" Olette asked.

"I'm fine, I…well I had been on my way to get my skate board out of the shop because of Seifer." I said biting my bottom lip still glaring at the ground.

"So you've already met them, aren't they just the greatest welcome wagon?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"I've met better." I said shrugging earning a smile from the others.

"Well your already on bad terms with Seifer, you'll fit in right with us." Pence said laughing.

"So what happened with Seifer that you had to take your skateboard to the shop?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh I hit him over the head with it…..I didn't mean to." I said slowly. It really was an accident.

"YOU WHAT!!!" The trio chorused all at once.

"No way?! But you're still standing here, he didn't kill you?" Roxas said looking at me like I was a ghost.

"Ah, no I ran…..really fast." I said blushing from the sheer embarrassment of it all.

"Either or, your still alive." Pence said. "I mean if I ever even touched the leader of the Twilight town disciplinary committee, I'd be pork roast"

"Wait….okay let me get this straight, you hit him over the head…" Roxas said looking at me.

"Didn't mean to. I was skateboarding down Market Street down by the train station, went to jump that little wall." I said pointing. In the direction of the incident "He just happened to be standing there talking to his friends. The skateboard kept going and hit him in the back of the head and I jumped at the last moment. Then……" I Paused, the next part was if anything the most embarrassing thing ever. "I fell on him. I rolled off as soon as possible," I paused to let this sink in. "I then heard 'your gonna get it ya' know', and I ran" I finished, it was a short story but the incident seemed longer in my mind.

I stopped and watched as all three of the others were staring at me like I had done the most amazing thing. Olette was sitting back in her chair as though she had just finished a horror movie. Her eyes wide and in a state of shock. Roxas had dropped his struggle bat and just gaped at me. Pence was close to chocking on the popsicle stick in his mouth.

"What?! it was an accident." I said quickly. They way they were looking at me was worrying me beyond cause. "Really." I said narrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Hayner, if you ran…..what happened to your skateboard?" Olette asked so suddenly it shocked me, mostly because she had said it as though she had an epiphany. She was now looking at me intensely, her face written in wonder.

"Ah yeah…..I got a call from the shop saying someone had taken it in." I said shrugging. "It had my name and cell phone number on it."

"Oh." Pence said. "That makes sense, I bet it was Billy." He finished. I had little time to inquire who 'Billy' was before Roxas spoke up again.

"Okay then, well let's go get your skateboard." Roxas said looking at his own watch. "The shop will be closing soon." He said. He picked up his forgotten struggle bat, dropped it in a corner and walked out the door, I fallowed quickly behind, soon fallowed by Pence and Olette. We walked as a group toward the market street to catch the tram to the central. I took a quick glance at the underground with a longing stare. Oh well, couldn't walk everywhere. It is quicker this way, considering I _was_ walking and without a skateboard.

"So Hayner." Roxas said turning around to look at me breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You wanna join our group?" He asked looking at me, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. Roxas held out his and I gave a quick high five. Already things had started to look up. I was in a place where I could skateboard at ease; I had friends now, as well as an enemy. School would be starting soon, things started to pick up very quickly.


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: **well here it is. Chapter two. For the two of you that reviewed thanks so much. I'm really glad at least someone liked it. :] Anyway, I don't have much to say on this one, I know it's not the best and my grammer is still as bad as it is, but I want everyone to enjoy it anyway.

Also, Ninny-na I know it might seem like walls of text. I really tried to cut down. But my computer screen is wider then the normal screen, so it doesn't look at thick to me. Sorry.

Hayner and Seifer (c) Kingdom hearts

* * *

Chapter two

Things went quickly the next week; I became part of the group quickly enough. I even had seemed to become the leader in the now infamous battle between our underdog group and Seifer's Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. It didn't take long, after our awkward meeting on my first few days it seemed to take shape on it's own, He threw a insult, I retorted and threw one back, some ended up in a scuffle that had to be broken up, some ended up with broken noses.

I had already fractured my wrist. That of course had sent my mother into hysterics and panic of what friends I made. The shop owners don't like me all; I apparently cause a lot of brawls in the public places. It's not that I mean to, I am calm about it most of the time, I throw insults but I don't want to pick brutal fights. I don't hate Seifer, and I don't think he hates me. It's just some mutual agreement between our groups. However I have discovered the source of the original rivalry

Apparently a couple of years ago in a struggle tournament, before Setzer decided to join and ruin a lot of fun for a chance at the struggle champion. Seifer held the top position, Roxas then took it from him, throwing him off the throne. That was the start, after that I'm not too sure, it's had just cascaded form that point on. The champion role was switched back and fourth over the course of four summers and two school fights. Leading to Seifer holding the (god-damn ugly) champion belt with his supercilious stare. That was when Setzer took hold of it. Two years later and he still wears it.

This is all I know. It also means that when I joined Roxas, Olette, and Pence my hatred for Seifer was soon to follow. According to Olette, his taunting of the underground coterie has doubled since my joining. Maybe it was because I hit him over the head with a skateboard. But that was an accident. Even a fool could see that – might be why Rai still glares at me. I don't like judging people. However Rai isn't all that bright. Or he hides it really, _really_ well.

Finishing up, I had really begun to fit into the Twilight town Daily life. I hadn't even been all over the place, Twilight town is huge. It is a nice change of pace, I really liked Destiny islands. Yet, I somehow never felt like I had belonged on the small island. I still exchange letters with my friends from there, mostly Sora, Kairi and Tidus. I've gotten one from Riku, however his letter was s mix of comments from him, Sophie and Wakka. I really miss them; they were my friends for most of my life after all. I was never as close as Sora, Riku and Kairi was, but I was always accepted.

Holding one of my newest letters from Sora I walked home Saturday after seeing Roxas and Pence. They had been showing me their not-so-secret place at the top of the Clock tower. Which I might add is really spectacular; you can see all of Twilight town and the ocean from there. Despite being right over the train station, the sounds of the train wheels seems to fit in with the background sounds.

_Then this had to happen – why the hell is he on the train?_

Because I had told my mom that the last fractured wrist was because I fell off my skateboard down town. My mother has forbidden me to ride it down to the post office. Which is why I'm on the train, standing very _very_ awkwardly close to Seifer.

However it looks like he's just as pissed off about it as I am, where I'm standing his face is contorted and reddening from frustration.

"Sorry."

It was pathetic, but it was the only thing I could say. We couldn't really do anything, I had an old lady on my left – who I desperately trying not to crush and I wasn't about to push her out of the way just to avoid Seifer. Seifer had almost the same problem. On his right was an old man in crutches.

"Shut it Chickenwuss." He said not even bothering to look at me, just forward his eyebrows a bit more.

I bit my lip in annoyance, Chickenwuss. God I hated that horrid name he had given me. I tried not to show too much of my annoyance as that would be letting him win, but really. Even as an enemy, Chickenwuss sounds childish. As the tram started to slow people around us began to move. (You see the tram when it came to its destination, it never really stops, and it just slows down and lets people slowly walk off.)

The old man on Seifer's right along with his daughter _–or I'm assuming-_ began to get ready to step off. This of course caused a big problem; they needed room. That lead to another problem; the stop was in the residential area. Both Seifer and I couldn't off without having to wait twenty minutes to catch the next tram, or walk the four miles back to central. In a nutshell both of us couldn't get off. So instead we had to shift.

Seifer is a jerk, he really is. However I guess a jerk has his moments. When I had half been expecting that he would just let the old man and his daughter get off around him, he moved to give them as much room as possible. Which would be why now I am looking right at his neck, I can already feel the heat flush to my face. Besides fighting, we never actually got any closer to one another.

Above my head I could hear Seifer grumble a line of profanity as the old man maneuvered past Seifer and he had to press closer to me. Our chests were now pressing together and I could already feel the beating that I would inevitable get later on from the beanie clad boy in front of me.

As soon as the man was gone Seifer immediately pulled away and turned from me looking out the tram as it picked up speed. I raised an eye brow at this. He looked really pissed off. However he should know it wasn't entirely my fault right?

"Ah, My stop!!"

That was all I heard before I was elbowed in the face.

"Shit. Chickenwuss are you okay."

My head hurt now. Raising my hand to my nose which felt like it had been pushed backwards. I briefly touched it and shut my eyes closed tight. God it hurt. Instantly I felt my neck feel wet and I touched it, opening my eyes a little I looked down to see red. _God. Just what I need_. Instantly I closed my eyes again.

"Yo. Chickenwuss?" I heard Seifer say.

"Shut up. Is this your idea of payback?" I said leaning agents the railing I was holding onto. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I slightly opened my eyes to see two glaring blue eyes.

"You shut it. Come on we need to get you off." Seifer said looking out at the passing buildings. "Can you hold on for a couple minutes?"

I nodded. My head was reeling, it honesty felt like my nose was imbedded in my brain. For the rest of the short trip Sefier's hand never left my shoulder. Strangely it was comforting. I almost forgot it was Seifer for a while. It made me feel like someone cared if I was seriously injured or not. However the fact that it was Seifer kept entering my mind brining me back to reality and wanting to punch Seifer's face in so he knew the pain.

"Ready to jump Chickenwuss?"

I sighed and nodded my head; opening my eyes just as Seifer pulled me off the tram. It was really unexpected. On the last step I tripped and almost fell flat on my face, however the hand on my shoulder suddenly became two and I stopped and fell to my knees instead. If Kami really wanted to embarrass me this much, there could have been so many other lesser ways.

"God you're a mess." That was all I heard from Seifer fallowed by laughing. I swung my arm out but it was caught.

"Shut up." I said glaring at him. However his trade mark smirk grew again and he was laughing. "Like you've never been like this before." I said standing up.

"Nope, which is why you're the Chickenwuss." Seifer said pushing my back so I walked ahead of him.

"Uh huh? Then how the hell did you get the scar?" I said looking back over my shoulder, but the pain hurt in my face so I turned back. I never saw the face he made. At first he didn't even answer, just walked behind me quietly.

"Might tell you one day." Was all I heard.

I huffed out air and kept on walking. Rising my hand to my nose, I realized that it had stopped bleeding, however feeling my shirt; I found it was damp and crusty. "Just wait till mom see's this." I said under my breath. I sighed and fallowed the streets up to the market. Might as well go home. Not much I can do, mom will throw a fit. I could already see my mother in hysterics in the kitchen grabbing anything that was liquid and putting it in a glass. Demanding that I drink it to restore blood loss.

Turning onto my street I huffed, God what a day. Was there even a day that I could go without getting to a fight with Seifer? It wasn't like I despised the guy, so what if I hit him in the head with a skateboard. It was an accident, AN ACCIDENT. Was hitting me in the face that much joy and pride bringing! I let out an outward growl as I turned onto my street.

Behind me I heard a chuckle. I stopped instantly and whipped around. Seifer stopped a bit and crossed his arms over his chest giving me an amused look. "Why the hell are you following me?!" I said looking at him.

"I'm not following you, I live a block from you Blondie." He said glaring at me.

"What?" I said looking confused. "But…….Roxas is the only one that lives…."

"Are you really that dense?" He replied. "Yeah your lamer friend lives on the block to the right of your house. I live on the left." He said as though he was talking to a third grader, followed no less by a ruffling of my hair.

Slapping his hand away I tried to imagine what was left of my house. Ah, so he lived in the apartments on the main street. That made more sense. I bet he didn't even live with his parents.

"Whatever." I said and started down toward my street. I heard him laugh again and turn down the other street toward the apartments. He was only pissing me off more. I sighed and walked all the way to my house, thanking kami that my parents were at work so that I could go and clean up. The tram incident slowly evaporating in my mind. Even if it took a bit of work to make it go away. It was clearly evident that Seifer was only a jerk to me. The reason however was still lacking an answer.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, it really helps me with what I can do to make it better. So click it and tell me!!


	3. Chapter three

**A/N: **Alright I know I haven't updated in a long long long time. I am very sorry I have uber busy. [/bows] I am truely sorry and it's shorter then the last two. Forgive me!!!

Thanks for the Reviews!!

I plan to get the next chapeter up much quicker.

Hayner and Seifer (c) Kingdom hearts

* * *

[Moving slow]

Chapter three

The next two weeks I spent very little time at home. I also saw very little of Seifer and his crew. What I did see was; a struggle bat in my face, sea salt ice cream as my diet and many _many_ bruises. Roxas had been tearing himself apart to get ready for the day of the struggle tournament. He complained that Pence and Olette didn't give him good enough of a challenge so he decided to teach me. Boy did he get a surprise. The first time we fought I cornered him against the wall. Olette didn't seem that surprised, but Pence seemed like he didn't expect that at all. After ward I had to explain that I used to fight with Sora, Riku and Tidus. However this just excited Roxas. He took advantage of this knowledge and pulled me out whenever he could to practice. Fighting I had no problem, but let me tell you now, getting the blue Velcro things off and then putting them on your own vest is a pain in the ass.

The last week before the tournament I sat talking to the gang in the back ally. Roxas was going off on some strategy and was flamboyantly flinging his arms around. I made a comment about them flying off and he turned to glare at me. I raised my hands and apologized, this still didn't seem to help. Pence was about to talk when Roxas randomly pulled out "You should join?" The rest of that day was spent in trying to avoid the subject of entering into the struggle.

Too bad Roxas didn't get the memo. The day of the tournament I found my name on the board. I stood there gapping at it while Roxas sat next to me eating some sea salt ice cream, instantly I kicked him. He realizes how pissed I was and apologized, before he told me that all entries are final unless you forfeit during the match.

So that's where I am now. The sandlot is crowded and I still hardly know anyone. Roxas is talking to a bunch of people and Olette and Pence are no where to be found. I still can't believe he set me up.

"Hey Chickenwuss."

Like it couldn't get any worse, now Seifer was here. Slowing I raised my head pretended to look more pissed then I was. He seemed to get I was upset cause his facial structure changed, from antagonizing to wanting to know what it was so he could tease me.

"What's got your feathers all ruffled?"

I clenched my fist and with effort pointed at the board. I watched as his gaze moved from me to the board. Slowly a smile spread crossed his face and he looked down at me, pure grins. "So you're upset because you got to fight me." He said.

My eye's widened. That couldn't be right. I spun around. Sure enough, on the bottom of the board, where they had randomly picked the contesters for the first round was my name, and Seifer's. I had been so upset about Roxas putting me in that I didn't even look at the other name. Now I was really in for it. Turning to look at him I explained. "I'm not upset about that you jerk. Roxas put me in the competition when I didn't even know. "I said threw clenched teeth.

"You're not upset at being paired with me." Seifer said closeing in getting in my face his arms crossed.

"What?!" I said crossing my arms restraining myself from hitting his face. "Well now I'm pissed at that."

"Hayner, there you are, what the hell are you doing, it's about to start!" Roxas yelled at me. I turned around and jogged off to the other side where Roxas was. He had found Pence and Olette and they seemed to be arguing over food.

"Seifer giving you trouble?" Olette asked looking at me then past me to Seifer.

"No more then usual." I said cracking my neck. The announcer began to introduce everyone and the whole sandlot quieted down.

"Ready?" Roxas said nudging my shoulder. I glared at him. He laughed and sat down with the other.

"Alright, what a way to start out the summer, our first match is between our very own Disciplinary committee leader Seiferr and …… Wait a new contestant! A first Year, Hayner!" The announcer said looking at me and then at Seifer as we got onto the platform. The helmet was itchy but I tried my best to ignore it. Seifer stood a crossed from me, holding his struggle bat sight at my face.

Doing what I knew I got into my stance, a low to the ground that I learned from Sora. And the sword in one hand that Riku taught me how to handle. The other hand was to be used as a shield as Tidus demonstrated. It was amazing how much your friends influenced you.

"Heh, did Sora teach you that?" Seifer said.

"What?!" I said standing upright. Too late the bell sounded and the beanie clad boy raced at me. What was he talking about? He knew Sora? I was so confused that I missed the chance to block and he hit me in the shoulder. Half of the blue orbs falling off of my shoulder and back.

"How do you know Sora?!" I yelled at him the next round. He simple smirked and kept at it. The time was running out and I didn't have any orbs and Seifer hadn't bothered to pick any up. I would lose at this rate. As one last try I leaped in the air to catch him off guard. But Seifer was quicker and hooked my struggle bat and sent me flying. I hit the ground and nearly blacked out. I moved to get up but Seifer pinned me down, holding his struggle bat to my chest. I had lost mine in the fall so I couldn't do anything.

"Look at my face, how the hell do you not remember?!" He yelled at me, I had never seen him this angry before and it kind of scared me, this wasn't the usual tease.

"What?" I said quietly, but I knew he heard as he glared at me and got up just as the buzzer rang. He smirked and put on his usual face standing up. I sat there for a while staring at him. What did he mean? I had never met him before. Did I? I shook my head. Now that he said it something was nagging at my mind. No! He was just messing with me.

I got up and without a backwards glance sat down with the others. They patted my back said something but I really didn't hear. My mind was still on what he said. As the next match started I tried to forget it.

"Hey, Hayner. You there?" Roxas said waving his hand In front of my face.. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "You okay, ever since your match you seem out of it and keep staring at that jerk. What did he say to you?" Roxas asked.

"He just told me off okay." I said shaking my head. "Just pissed about it." I said after my first explanation didn't seem to satisfy him.

"Don't let it get to you okay." Roxas said handing me a sea salt ice cream. Didn't they have any other flavor in Twilight Town? Following Roxas's advice I forgot about it for the rest of the struggle tournament.

It was over before I knew it. I went to get some food and as soon as I got back I swear they had taken down the whole set up. The platform would be taken away a bit later according to Roxas, but the banners would come down today or tomorrow.

"Can't wait for next year." He said looking around. I smiled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Your going to have to go threw the school year first." I said smugly.

"Yeah, well whatever." Roxas said looking down. "So what did Seifer say to you, I mean. It couldn't have been that bad?" Roxas finished standing up. Pence and Olette were beside him now looking just as curious.

"I don't want to repeat it man. It had to do with my mom." I said quickly to cover my butt. The other three gaped and Roxas just fell over laughing.

"That got you down. He is soo low!" He said laughing. Okay I admit it was funny, I would never tell them what it really was though. It was just too strange. Unless he went through my mail and I knew that wasn't right.

"Well lets go, both of you didn't win but lets go celebrate for Hayner's first struggle match!" Pence said smiling all the while.

"You just want an excuse so you can go eat." I said smiling. He punched me but smiled and added that eating was no fun unless you were with friends.

They got ahead of me and I let them, Roxas was telling about how he almost had Seifer beat if it wasn't for that one orb on the ground that rolled off the platform. Olette joked about how he was wrong and that Seifer had the whole back of his vest covered.

I really wanted to dismiss it as a joke on Seifer's part, but it didn't fit in with his teasing. For one, how did he know Sora? Sora had never mentioned him; I had never seen Seifer on the island. Second was the sheer fact that Seifer seemed genuinely pissed at the fact I didn't remember. I could still see his face, he was angry. Honestly angry. Why? I really had never seen him before…….It was too confusing. All I wanted to do right now was to forget about it and just get the day over with. In a months time I'd be back in school, well a new school anyway. Maybe by then this whole thing will have been forgotten.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, it really helps me with what I can do to make it better. So click it and tell me!!


	4. Chapter four

Well I'm sorry I haven't updated. I hgave been hella busy and lazy. I've got some of the fith chapter up so I promise It will be soon!!!!

Hope you all enjoy. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. It really gives me insent to continue. Also, this one is a bit longer then the others. ^.^

Oh, All charaters (c) SQUARE ENIX (Damn)

* * *

[Moving slow]

Chapter four

Early the next morning after the struggle tournament I sent a letter to Sora, casually asking if he knew a Seifer. I had just dropped it into the mailbox when I heard the beanie clad boy's voice over the roar of the air conditioning in the post office. Instantly I left the back door. I wanted to avoid him right now. Might be due to the fact that the four of us had met up with him later the previous day and the fight had been far more brutal then ever. He was really, really angry. The curious part was I had no idea what for. Well that wasn't true. I knew what for, but it was because I couldn't remember him from a previous event therefore he was mad at me. Go figure. Shrugging it off I turned the corner and saw Seifer threw the window throwing a letter in the mailbox with an odd look on his face. Fuu was with him and seemed concerned. She placed a hand on the blonds shoulder but he shook it off and shot her a half hearted smile.

"Too weird." I said to myself walking down the street opposite to home. It would be another couple of weeks before school; maybe Sora would be able to confirm some facts before then. I sat down on a bench and racked my mind. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before as every time I closed my eyes I saw the elder's angry face. The worst part about all this was that ever since that day I had been feeling a sense of Déjà vu. I wasn't sure if it was just Seifer playing with my mind, or if his words were to make me try and remember stuff and that I was forgetting.

"Hayner?"

I looked up, instantly I nearly fell out of my seat. Fuu was standing above me. Her eyebrows were arched and she had a sort of lopsided smile. But she had a sort of compassionate look in her visible eye that really did not fit her. My eyes widened and I looked around ready to run in case I had to run for my life. She shook her head and added "Alone."

"What do you want?" I asked looking at the pale blue-ish haired girl. "You goanna pound on me too?" I asked as she said nothing and was looking at me with an interested look.

"Seifer" Was all she said. I groaned. Talking to Fuu was like talking to a fortune cookie. She said ten words in one. However some of them made all the sense while some stated facts but you didn't know what to think about them.

"What about him? I know he's pissed." I said. She shook her head. She almost looked like she wanted to scream at me. "What I don't know is what I'm supposed to remember, I've never met him in my life, maybe he's got the wrong freakin' person." I heaved looking at the girl. She bit her lip and sat down next to me. Okay, now I was scared. Sitting next to Fuu was scary on its own, but she didn't talk normally and holding a conversation would be hard enough. Maybe I should just walk off.

"Five years" Was all she said.

"What?" I asked back. I looked at her now, but she was looking at the ever present twilight shimmering in the building.

"Scar." She said. It was like playing a guessing game. I was about to tear my hair out.

"His scar? What does he knowing me have to do with his scar? I didn't cause it." I said frustrated. She rolled her eyes and finally looked at me.

"Sora, Car." She said as though she was trying to get me to understand. Now I was confused. At least I got two words from her. Not that it helped. I shook my head and ran a hand threw my hair. So Fuu knew Sora too. What else was going to happen? Were they relatives of Sora, and were just playing with me. Or was this now Sora's idea of a joke if he was related to Seifer, if only Sora knew that Seifer was breaking my nose.

"Fuu!" A voice called from around the corner. It was Rai, judging by the harsh street punk accent.

"Got to go." She said standing up and jogging down the street. Three words. That had to be a record.

Luckily Rai never saw me and I was guessing I was to keep my chat with Fuu a secret. Standing up I began walking home. There were so many things I wanted to ask her, but Fuu would never say more then she wanted. It was no wonder Seifer has her on his team. She'd never back sass him. Rai is too stupid to realize he was a bully and Vivi….well Vivi is just Vivi.

Home was far less interesting. Dad wasn't home yet and Mom was out with her co-workers. Walking up the stairs to my room I remembered something. Fuu said "Scar" but that didn't seem right.

"_Uh huh? Then how the hell did you get the scar?" I said looking back over my shoulder, but the pain hurt in my face so I turned back. I never saw the face he made. At first he didn't even answer, just walked behind me quietly. _

"_Might tell you one day." It was all I heard_

I had asked him that weeks ago. He never gave me an answer. He wasn't mad at me then. He only had laughed. Then why was he mad at me now? And why was Fuu telling me about his scar? Ugh it was frustrating and it made my head spin. Ever since the tournament yesterday I had been feeling like I forgot something and to be wholly honest it was starting to piss me off. If I saw Seifer in the next few days I was going to corner him and demand an answer.

However my wish never came. In the coming three weeks I saw no eye or ear of Seifer. It was as if he had left the plant completely. So I spent the last few full weeks of summer with Roxas, Pence and Olette. It was nice; no fights and skateboarded everywhere. Turns out Seifer went to visit his uncle who lives in Radiant gardens. I wouldn't have cared really, if I hadn't gotten that letter back from Sora.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked down the street to the post office, four days after I sent the initial letter. Not really expecting a letter that soon. Yet I opened the P.O. Box and instantly grabbed the one of four envelopes in the box. On the top sprawled in his messy as hell handwriting was my address and two stamps of Pouou fruit._

_I grabbed it and sprinted out of the office and to home. Three blocks away. Inside the door I dropped the other three onto the kitchen table and ran up to my room. Why I wanted to read this in private I didn't know, all I knew is that the paranoia I would have, thinking someone was reading it over my shoulder was too much, and I was also a little afraid of opening it. _

_I tore open the envelope and let the letter fall into my hand. Unraveling it I was slightly disappointed to see that it was kind of short._

_Hey Hayner,_

_I'm kind of surprised to get your letter. Well to start off. Things are doing great here. It was raining the other day and Riku's boat got trashed so we spent the day fixing the thing. School starts in a week. You're going to miss a great year with "Mr. Shitface" Lucky. - . - Glad to hear things are going well. You're going to have to teach me Struggle when you ever get your ass over here to visit. Though I suppose that might have to wait till spring break. It sounds like fun._

_On the subject of Seifer. I don't know it it's the same Seifer, but you remember my Brother right? Leon? Well do you remember five or so years ago when he visited and brought his friends Cloud and Seifer. I mean I don't know for sure it's the same Seifer……I mean if it is, he did save your sorry ass…..I really am sorry about that. But that was a long time ago. And they were only here for like what? A week? Maybe. _

_I don't know if that helps, but it can't be the same Seifer right. I mean, from what I've heard he wouldn't be bulling you. Sorry man. I don't know. I'll call Leon later and find out. _

_Sora_

_P.S Kairi and Riku say "Hi"_

I sat in the living room looking at the letter again. Olette had once asked if it wouldn't be easier if we called instead of wrote, but I then had to explain that my family ran on cell phones and didn't own a home phone and that it was pricy to call a long distance. Plus it felt more secretive to write. Like we were planning something. I had responded with a Thanks and said hi back to my friends….but after I had gotten the letter Seifer had gone to visit his uncle….His uncle who lived where Sora's brother did. If it was the same god damn Seifer….Five years ago, Seifer saved me when Sora had decided at the age of ten to take the car for a test drive. It had all clicked after that. Fuu said five years ago? The scar Seifer had gotten after the car hit both of us and I ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and forearm. Seifer had been kept as one whole person, but his head had gotten hit and I guess that, it had been that moment when he had gotten the scar.

He wouldn't have bothered to tell me about the scar the first time. Maybe he thought I was joking. Maybe he fought with me because he thought I was pretending not to know who he was. Then weeks ago. He snapped and realized I had forgotten. I had never placed one and one together. I had only known Seifer for a week, I was ten. I hadn't connected the name. The others and I never spoke of it much and Sora rarely talked to his brother. It was just something that had faded into my memory. But now it was fresh and to be plainly honest. I felt like a douche bag. If Seifer had not been there. My brains might have been one with the pavement. I had forgiven Sora a long time ago…but I never got to thanks Seifer. I was out cold in the hospital when he got to go home. And they kept me there the night to get the cast so I missed their flight back.

It all made sense now. Seifer was the 11 year old punk who I never said thanks too. And now. He was my arch rival. My only dilemma now was what to do when he came back. He was undoubtedly still going to be angry at me. Do I just say sorry for not remembering and giving very late thanks? Then continue like nothing ever happened, or do I just let it go and deal with him like I would any other bully.

Too bad letting it go was really hard. I couldn't get it off my mind, to be frank I felt guilty. But it had been a long long time ago. I wasn't to be expected to remember every person who saved me from a speeding car. Not the best example. I'm sure many people remember the face of someone who saved them.

Shaking my head I finally gave up and called the only person I think would know how to help me make a decision. I slipped my hand into me pocket and pulled out my phone, already dialing the number of one brunette who had all the answers.

"Hello, is Olette there?"

"Hayner?" I heard the female voice say from the other end. "Hey how are you?"

"I'm doing good. Hey Olette, you remember what I told you about Seifer?"

"Yeah, I also remember what Sora told you in that letter. Is it the same Seifer? Right? It all matches."

"I'm positive it's him. Any ideas?" I asked hopefully into the phone.

"About what?" She asked back. She coughed on the other end and I waited till I was sure she was listening.

"About what I should do about it. I mean I don't think I should just go on like I really don't remember."

There was a pause at the other end and I was sure she hadn't heard me and I was about to repeat myself when she spoke again.

"Well you should go tell him you remember, at least then you might still be alive by the end of the school year. I heard my dad talking to one of our neighbors who works on the school board and he was talking about all the budget cuts and the plan about combining some of the classes together. And I'm sure you'll end up in some of Seifer's classes." She said. "I'd just say sorry and hope it works. If he's still mad, you'll just end up fighting like always and things won't be worse or better."

"Wow, 'Lette, never thought I would hear you praise fighting." I said slightly laughing.

"Yeah well. Maybe you're saying sorry will make it all better and their won't be fighting at all." I heard her say, both out of annoyance and part hopefully.

"I don't think that will happen. Long ago or not, we're rivals now and no petty "Sorry' is going to change that.

"I'm sure. Hey Hayner I got another call. I'll talk to you later okay. Remember school starts next week." She said happily.

"Whatever. Thanks Olette." I said. She gave a small bye before I heard a click and the ended the call. Now that was left was what to do when School started and what to do about Seifer.

* * *

Thanks again for reading. I promise I will update faster. ^.^ Please review. It helps bunches.


	5. Chapter five

I told you guys I'd update sooner!!!! Well it wasn't as soon as I thought

considering I had finished this yesterday.

Thanks everyone who has reviewed and yes I know my English isn't the best. ,

Also just cuase I've wanted to add this, I really have no idea where this is going, I really am just sorta making this up as I go. No joke.

Kingdom Hearts character (c) Square Enix...............Enjoy

* * *

[Moving slow]

Chapter Five

The few weeks after my call to Olette were uneventful. No fights, which was rather nice I might add. I had been able to heal fully; I had no scratch, no bruise, nor a sore arm or leg. I could skateboard where ever I felt like it and not have to slow around corners to see if I was about to run into something that might be dangerous to my health, Short of Rai's front driveway. Without Seifer I had the upmost freedom. The others could sense my happiness and even Pence was able to run around with the confidence that the world could throw whatever it wanted at him. Roxas and I had races down Market Street and the delivery lady had hired us for the rest of the summer to run the morning shift. Olette had even had a run in with Fuu and from what I understand they didn't fight. It was as though Seifer gone meant freedom from the disciplinary committee. As happy as I was about this, it somehow felt….wrong. Like I was running a lie, funny though I had only lived here two months. Fuu hadn't talked to me either. Even though I wanted to ask here a bunch of things every time I saw her blue tinted hair. She seemed to know more of what was going on than I did. It was rather frustrating.

The day before school started the four of us sat around in the usual spot. Olette sat on the old worn out but scarily comfortable couch, Pence on the wooden box in the corner and Roxas on another wooden crate near the entrance. I had taken to sitting on a small heater on the back wall; it was a rather nice spot. I got the whole area that had sunlight. Despite how warm Twilight Town looked it did get cold and even though it was the end of August I could already feel fall around the corner. According to Pence and Roxas it snowed for most of November to February. This wasn't the best news for me. I wasn't used to cold weather and I had absolutely no clothes for snow like weather.

"So have you been to see the school yet Hayner?" Roxas asked licking his sea salt ice cream.

"Not yet." I said shrugging.

Olette made a small noise and I looked at her, she was giving a look that was half "Are you serious?" and "Well I wouldn't either."

"You probably should." Pence said chewing on his Popsicle stick. He had already finished his ice cream a long time ago. It was something I caught onto quickly, pence always finished his ice cream off first, and then me, followed by Olette, and then last was Roxas, though I could have sworn that most of his ice cream was on the ground all over Twilight town.

"Why?" I asked looking between Pence and Olette,

"I think it's just that the school is a huge campus." Roxas said. "It might be better to look around before you have to find your classes tomorrow."

"It can't be that big." I said raising an eyebrow.

The three of them exchanged looks. "Well, we should show you around anyway….well the outside mostly, during the summer most of the school is closed off." Roxas said.

The two others nodded and got up. I jumped down from my heater and began to follow. The back alley was empty, not surprising. Might be why I loved it so much. Looking up I shielded my eyes from the sun, even the haze of pinkish clouds didn't hide the suns bright rays. Turning I saw Roxas and Olette turn the corner and Pence stopped and turned around waving. Shaking my head I hurried up and caught up with them. We began to walk towards the tram common; I almost thought we were heading to the crack in the wall that led to the mansion when they took another left. Opening into another road we walked another few blocks. I was now in step with them and Olette and Pence had gotten into a conversation about food and recipes. A conversation that was sending my stomach into a roll because of the condition of which they were describing the said food it was both mildly interesting and nauseating.

"Well when school gets going you can just walk to school instead of using the tram. It isn't far from our street. If you don't mind walking the six. Or seven blocks." Roxas said. "But….during the winter, I wouldn't there's a bit of an incline that could really delay you." He said shuddering; I didn't really hear him though. After his first comment the first thing that came to mind was wither Seifer walked to school too? I shook my head; I didn't want to know, really. If he walked then that would only give him a reason to beat me up more.

"Okay so it's just around the corner." Olette said with a little too much happiness. She really did love school too much.

Roxas was right, the school was big. Well it wasn't big as it was tall. It had to be at least five stories tall; however, Pence confirmed that it was just four. The school matched the rest of the city, light colors of orange and tan brick with over reflected windows that perfectly imaged the sky. The main school was two buildings connected at the corner with a small courtyard that could be seen from the fence on the east side. The gym was at the connoting point that made up the corner. The chain link paddock where the bikes would soon be was on the south fence. A soccer field was out of the back of the west building and other facilities were off to the north. Destiny Island high was nothing compared to this. Roxas estimated that the population of the school was 3000 which was 1500 more than Destiny Island.

"It's not hard to get lost. The school is set up by departments, example; the whole of the second floor in both buildings is English and so on, they'll give you a map." Pence said as we began to leave the school behind.

"Hey I still haven't gotten my school supplies, anyone want to go." Roxas said walking ahead, purposely would have my guess.

"Roxas!!?" Olette said stopping, she had such a look on her face, like she was going to burst. Pence's face had to be a bit like mine. A mixture of sympathy for the blond and a restraint to laugh at Olette and ask if she had expected anything else.

"What Olette?" Roxas said turning around giving his best innocent face, thought he looked like he was going to laugh.

"You haven't bought your stuff yet!!?" She half yelled.

"So? I bet Pence and Hayner haven't either." He said looking at us hoping he was right.

"I bought mine the same time as Olette." I said smiling evilly. Roxas's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest but Olette just grabbed his wrist and turned him around and began shoving his back. "We are going to go get your stuff right now!" She said.

"Hayner?" Pence said looking at me. I turned to look at him and shrugged. "You left me and Olette when we started school shopping."

"Good thing she didn't remember" I said laughing.

"Do you have school supplies?" He asked.

"I gota binder, paper, pencil and backpack. What more do I need?" I asked.

Pence seemed to think this over. Without even being in his class or been in school with him, I could tell that Pence was good in school, he had that air and I knew that my list meant little to him, but he was sensible enough to know that I wouldn't want to go over the top for just school.

"I guess not." He said laughing. "I feel bad for Roxas though."

"Yeah, well I'm going to head home, I don't want to have to be here when Olette remembers that I wasn't on the school shopping trip." I said turning and heading home. "I might be able to shoot some hoops before the days out." I said _and maybe I can be on my street one last day before Seifer gest back, if he isn't already. _I added to myself.

Pence nodded and stretched his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow; maybe we'll be in the small classes." He said turning towards the tram. "By the way did you get the letter about the budget change?"

"Yeah I got it." I said waving and walking down the street to home. It came in yesterday. It talked about that some different grades would have to share science's and math classes based on skill and level, and some English classes would be combined into one, however each grade would have different assignments,

My mind; however, was not on school. I still had no idea what I would do about Seifer. I didn't want to see him yet. I didn't know how I would handle. I didn't know if Fuu had told him of our chat or not, but I really hoped she hadn't.

Few people were out. The residential area wasn't crowded but already it was starting to get a bit darker and people were out with their dogs for a walk, kids out getting one last thrill before school started. A few blocks down I noticed Fuu and Rai walking towards me. By the way they were talking they hadn't seen me yet. I scanned the street and I didn't see a sign of Seifer. It seemed they came from the direction of his apartment.

On instinct I dodged down a side street. Not looking back. I didn't want to meet up with them just yet. Shoving my hands in my pockets I sighed, luckily it ended near my house; I just had to walk one block extra.

Passing the apartment I couldn't help but look up at it and wonder which one Seifer lived in. I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking?

"Mom!! I'm home!" I yelled walking in the door. It wasn't even dinner time and the house already smelled like my mom's famous curry. I stopped. My mom rarely ever made her curry. The first thing that came to mind was if I missed someone's birthday. Shrugging it off I just figured that it was a last day of summer meal. Kicking off my shoes a gleam of hope hit my stomach and wondered if my Dad had come home from his business trip early!!

"Oh, hi Hayner. You'll never guess who I ran into today?"

"Dad!?" I asked hopefully.

"Hey blondy."

Instantly my stomach fell and my tongue swelled that I was sure I was going to choke on it.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, I really hopped you enjoyed it and I will update soon, next one should be interesting. (Finally)

Review!!


	6. Chapter six

OMG I'm soooo sorry I haven't been on. School has been sucking the life out of me and I finally finished it this morning.

[/bows] I am deeply sorry to those that have read this and kept up with it.

I told you guys I'd update sooner!!!! Well it wasn't as soon as I thought

Again thank you everyone who has reviewed and I'm sorry to make you wait.

(BTW) I finished 358/2 days. If you haven't played it yet. Steal it from someone who has it and play it. It's great I personally loved it!!!!!

Kingdom Hearts character (c) Square Enix...............Enjoy

* * *

"Hey Blondie."

You have to be kidding me. There was no way this was happening. Rai and Fuu hadn't been walking from Seifer's apartment, they had been walking from my own house. It wasn't fair, how the hell did my mom know Seifer anyway, he didn't seem like the kinda guy to go up to someone's door and say 'Hi, I saved your son, remember?' though that did leave for a very interesting metal image. I must have been gawking because my mother appeared and put on her what the hell are you doing Hayner? look. Her eye hardened and I finally decided to take the bait.

"Hey, Seifer." I said threw clenched teeth. He seemed pleased with this and stepped back as I walked into the kitchen.

"We were expecting you a bit earlier Hayner." My mother said putting a pot on the table. "The rice has gone cold." Expecting!? just how long had Seifer been here. Kicking off my shoes in the front room I stopped in the kitchen. The table looked nicer then normal and the chair where dad usually sat in was now a crossed from mine. Just plain effin' wonderful.

"Sorry, I got…..held up with school stuff." I said, it was partially true, I was at the school. Though now I wished I had gone with Olette and Roxas to go school shopping.

My mom didn't answer just waved her hand for us to sit. I slid into my chair and Seifer sat in his, a small smirk playing his lips. I wasn't sure but he seemed a little be more happy then what he should have been. It wasn't all that funny. I still wanted to know how he got in contact with my mom. Outside the dinning room I could hear my mom play around with a few pots and I could hear the clanking of glasses. It would be a bit before she got back. Did I mention how plain wonderful this was. It was kinda like drowning.

"So, how'd you end up here?" I asked looking at the Bennie clad boy.

"I was just walking down the street and she saw me and recognized me." Seifer said, a bit of poison in his voice. He leaned on the table and looked straight at me. Sapphire blue eye's pricing mine. I had never really noticed how blue his eyes really were. It was nice, like a mix of Destiny island blue and….wait what was I thinking. Frowning I sat back in my chair and didn't say anything.

"You boys hungry?" My mom called from the kitchen.

On instinct both of us called "yeah" and Seifer smirked and I found myself slightly chuckling, Away from the crowd and the hatred from My gang and Rai and Fuu I found that I couldn't be as mad at Seifer, unlike Rai. I could only assume Fuu and Seifer knew that our first meeting was accidental. We had only ever fought from that day on cause of our groups. Or at least that was my thought pattern, Seifer had gone back to a slight frown, the small moment was gone and I was sure that he still thought I had forgotten.

"Remember, I asked where you….."

"Dinner!" My mom called walking in and putting a pot of steaming curry on the table. Despite the fact that Seifer was now looking intently at me as though waiting for me to answer, the curry smelt good and I couldn't help but feel my mouth water. "It's nice to have more people at the table, next time we should have all your friends over Hayner?"

"Yeah." I said smiling taking a bite of curry. Though I could hardly see Roxas, Pence and Olette being able to eat at the same table as Seifer. There was a slight pause and the next question from my mom meant that Seifer had net been at my home as long as I had thought.

"It only seems like yesterday that I was watching you boys playing outside with Sora and his brother. How have you been Seifer?"

"Good, working and such." He said giving his what every teen would call the I'm-talking-to-other-peoples-parents smile. However I saw him looking at me as though waiting for the revelation of a lifetime on my face. Too bad for him he'd missed it.

"Really, where are you working?" My mom asked taking a sip from her drink.

"At the 7 11 down the street." He said shrugging. "It's an okay job, My boss just had to fire girl for stealing make-up though." He said rolling his eyes at the very idea of stealing makeup.

My mother made a clicking noise with her tongue and bit her lip. "Is your boss looking to hire?" She asked. I instantly nearly chocked but masked it up very well. I hope she wasn't aiming for what I thought she was.

"He's thinking about it." Seifer said shrugging.

"Hayner maybe you could get a job there, it's close enough and you could make some extra pocket money."

Yep she was. I laughed a bit. "Ha, yeah. I'll go see after school starts." I said praying deeply that she would forget.

There was a bit of silence for a while before my lack of knowledge on how Seifer was sitting there finally snapped. "So, how'd you run into each other?" I asked casually.

"I saw Seifer walking towards the apartment and he said hello to me." My mom said. I looked over at Seifer and he gave a smirk that said told you so. "He then told me he knew you." She finished. "It took a me a bit before I recognized the scar, Hayner, honey you never told me Seifer lived here or I would have invited him sooner." She said as though I had known all along that I knew who Seifer was. Seifer on the other hand gave a small chuckle and I could see he was half glaring at me and half trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, guess I just forgot." I said; however, that might not have been the best choice of words as Seifer's eyebrows narrowed.

"Oh well. It just seems so long ago. I remember you two getting along so well. You pouted for a couple of days Hayner after the accident, do you remember how you had wanted to thank Seifer. It was soo cute, your broken arm and leg just sitting on the couch." My mom said.

The memory hit me hard and I could see Seifer smirking. My face began to redden and I put down my fork. Why was it parents always chose the wrong time to say these things.

"Really?' Seifer said slightly laughing with my mom. "Leon was planning to go back the next summer but I had moved here that year. I could have gone back and visited you." He said causing my mother to smile. I'm sure it was all a ploy and it was starting to piss me off. I rarely really got embarrassed but this was the worst.

The rest of the dinner went a bit more relaxed. My mother went on a bit of a rant about the tram system which Seifer began to give a bit of insight on. The rest was set in small talk about the city and silence. By the time the food was gone I began to feel happier and my mom began to help clear the table which I stood up to help and Seifer who as I have found out did not want to feel useless and began to help also.

"Ready for school?" Seifer said sitting on the couch next to me after the table had been cleaned and my mom was now in the kitchen making some surprise for dessert.

"No." I said leaning back in the couch brining one leg up and hugged it. It's was kinda feminine but it was a habit I hadn't broken.

Seifer laughed a bit but stayed silent for a while as some commercials came on. "Guess I have to go back to hating you." He whispered. At first I thought I hadn't heard it, but after a while I was sure that I had heard it.

"You didn't hate me today?" I asked finally. I didn't look at him but I could see him tense a bit, but he lightly sighed and opened hit mouth to talk just as my mother walked in and I could feel him smirk.

"How do you boys feel about brownies?" My mom asked placing the tray on the coffee table.

The two of us sat up at once and I could see Seifer trying deeply to look cool but the smell of warm brownies was filling the room. It was nice. It wasn't often my mother baked

'Thanks mom." I said, she smiled and turned and left the room. I thought about asking if she was going to have any but Seifer had already cut into the pan and handed me a piece.

"So…?" I said looking right at him.

"So what? better hurry cause I have to go home soon." He said roughly and took a bite out of his piece.

I was taken aback.. His face had gone back to what I'd known it to be, he was the mean arrogant Seifer I'd known all summer.

"uh...never mind." I said looking at my own piece of brownie. This seemed to hit him, he kept his trademark smirk and narrow eyes but they seemed to soften just a little as he looked over at me.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked looking at me. Turning and leaning his elbow on his knees so he could see me. I could feel my face heat up just a bit.

I guess I wasn't going to get an from him anytime soon, so instead I went with what I was going to say before my mom waltzed in with brownies "Ok. Well it's late by a couple years, but, thanks." I said.

He stopped a bit and sat back. Picking out his cell phone he looked at the time, roughly stuffed the cell phone back and stood up. "I'd better go. See you at school Chikenwus." he said

"Oh, okay." I said, returning my gaze to the brownie. Well he didn't have to be a jerk about my apology. Sure it was late and all. I saw out of the corner of my eye Seifer get up and walk away. I heard my mother give the usual, "Came back again, and don't be a stranger."

Sighing I sat back into my chair and dropped my leg to the ground. It hit something and at first I thought it was the remote control when I groped around the ground for it. Pulling it into my gaze, it wasn't the remote control, it was Seifer's cell phone, it must have fallen out of his pocket when he stood up. Jumping up, I jogged out to the front door and opened it. Closing it so my mom didn't notice I turned and saw Seifer walking just out passed the first house.

"Seifer!"

* * *

Now click and review.....even if it's to yell at me for not updating

I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can!!!!


	7. Chapter seven

Okay, so yeah, I admit this one is the shorest chapter. And the last.

I'm sorry again for not updateing faster. School and family has just been overly hetic. I just had a Grandfather die and what not.

So anyways I went back and forth on this chaper quite a lot, I had some later plans but for some reason they just didn't sit well with m. Ya know?

So this is where it ends right now. I might do a sequal at a later date, but for now I think I shall leave it here. I had mentioned earlier that I made this up as a went and I wasn't lieing. So this is it. I'm sorta sorry that I'm sure some of you have thought this would go on further, but at the same time I'd hate to ruin this also.

So I give thanks to everyone who has read and reviewd (and those that didn't) and everyone who has kept up with this. I've been working on some other stuff. Some one shot XigDems and othat smaller projects and possible a longer Seiner, but I think I will plan those out a lot more then I did this one. :p

So yeah, Thanx and keep updated, you might hear more from me again.

* * *

[Moving slow]

Chapter seven

Oh, yeah that was genius. Just run out of the house and yell like some deranged teenage girl. Oh well too late now. For half a split second I thought about heading back, but Seifer turned around, a small frown playing on his face and an eye brow arched looking at me. I took a step back a bit as I approached in fear of a broken nose for following him outside. I then realized that he wasn't going to do anything, and he had on a rather odd expression that I wasn't really anticipating and couldn't put a finger on what it expressed.

"You left your cell phone." I said holding out the small device. Seifer narrowed his eyes and patted his pocket with his hand as though it might still be there instead of in my hand and I wasn't just pulling his leg. Rolling his eyes he took the phone and held it in front of his face, before lowering it in his hand. He seemed to think a few things over before opening his mouth and adding a "Thanks"

"No problem…" I said, I felt like saying 'well see you later' but that seemed to short and just to well….

"So, why do we fight?"

His voiced snapped me out of my quick train of thought that I looked at him perplexed and the question itself had thrown me so out of loop that it took a while to answer, and the answer itself was just as dim witted as I felt.

"What?"

Seifer seemed to think this over and looked at me like I was trying to avoid the question and a bit angry but pressed on anyway.

"I'm asking why the hell are we fighting anyway. I mean it's not like I have any reason to fight you or be your enemy." He said. It had a bit more force than I had anticipated and it was startling to say the least. I really wasn't expecting the outburst. I looked down at the cell phone that was held in his left hand and I began to wonder if it had been planned to fall on the ground. "I mean, okay so you cracked my head it was no big deal." He said looking at me now. "Why the hell did you join their group!?" he yelled at me.

Was he angry about that. He was looking at me now with a pained expression. "I never really forgot about you, you know."

I felt about ten thousand things run through my head and none of them made sense. He seemed to still be looking for an answer from me that I was truly struggling to look for. I had only known him since the beginning of the month and I had only known who he was a couple of weeks ago. Was he saying he'd never forgotten? It made all the sense in what he was meaning, but for some reason I was having trouble comprehending in time to the clicking of seconds.

"Never mind, See you at school Chikenwuss." He said turning around and starting to walk away.

Things caught back up in time, what he said, what he meant, or what I thought he meant. At first I just watched his retreating back and stood there.

"Hey Seifer?" I said quietly. He grunted and turned around crossing his arms. I could tell he seemed a bit upset about what he had said.

"What?" He said.

"I…uh, well." I stammered, what did I want to say. "See you at school."

Seifer clenched his jaw and turned around in a swift motion that it seemed he hadn't even turned around and began walking away again. Crud, that wasn't what I had meant to say, but what had I wanted to say. I wasn't really sure.

"Seifer?" I said again. He didn't turn around this time, I wasn't sure if he really had heard me or wither he was now ignoring me.

Things moved quickly next. I took the couple steps it needed before I grabbed his upper arm. He tensed and didn't turn to look at me. "What did you mean?"

"Let go Lamer." He said cursing under his breath and trying to wrench his arm from my grasp, but by some miracle it didn't happen, however it jerked me forward a bit and I stumbled in my footing before regaining my balance and growing slightly irritated.

'Not until you explain what you meant." I said my voice steady and calm.

"I said let go!" He yelled twisting his arm and pulling it from my grasp.

Irritated I swung around and placed both of my palms on his chest, eye's narrowed and focused on his stormy blue ones. He looked angrily at me and I could see a little bit of defeat in his eyes.

"You really want to know?" He said plainly, his smirk just on the edge of his lips. I started down at them, the smirk was never a good thing when it was Seifer. Still staring at them I nodded.

When had they disappeared? I didn't know. I hadn't even realized he had moved. At first I turned to look for him, but then realized that he was closer than I would ever expect. His lips were on mine, It took me a couple of seconds to comprehend it and when it did he had pulled back and was looking a crossed the street.

"Seifer…..?" I said slowly, quickly I reached a hand up and touched my lips. He seemed to take this as a rejection or just a sign of disgust as he pushed past me and began walking again.

I stood there, confused and lost. What had he just done. He had just….kissed me. So then, he liked me….really liked me. How did I feel? I knew I wasn't gay, Seifer didn't seem gay either. So then what was it?

Without thinking, or with just subconscious thought I turned around and grabbed Seifer turning him around and pulling his face to mine, joining our lips. I kept my eyes open and I could see the state of shock on his face. He pulled back and started down at me. I did my best to look serious but it died a little when he just narrowed his eyes. A few seconds past and he pulled me to him, joining our lips, I could feel his hand on the back of my head and his other on my lower back. I had a death grip on his forearms. It lasted only a couple of seconds before he pulled away, looking down at me.

"You think we can keep this a secret?" I asked, my face was hot and I knew it was a bright red.

He laughed. "Why would I keep this a secret?" He asked. "Are you afraid?" He asked.

"No….I just, don't think that….I mean, What about Roxas, and Olette, and Pence?"

"What about them?" He asked. Okay I had to give him credit for his lack of bravery or his stupidity.

"Okay, what about Fuu and Rai?" I asked.

"Fuu knows and Rai would know better then to back stab me." He said. He had on a smirk again and he almost seemed happy. Genuinely happy. I looked up at him with a half plead of a stare. As much as I was still catching up with this, I felt better, all summer since I had moved it felt like something wasn't right, even if this had not been that missing spot it did fill it up nicely. It felt right, I felt good to be here, this close to Seifer, Boy or not. But thanks to the past month, it would half to be kept low profile.

"Fine, We'll leave it low for a while." He said leaning forward and kissing my lips again. "But your mine now, and everyone will know it before the school years out."

With that he turned around and began walking toward his apartment again. As I watched him go I seriously began to wonder why I kissed him again, and what I had got myself into.

* * *

A goodbye "Moving Slow" review....please?


End file.
